muse_combatfandomcom-20200214-history
Bard's Havoc
'''Bard's Havoc! '''are one of the 5 band that participate in battle of the bands's finals Unlike other bands. Bard's havoc are managed through an agency, Sky-beat Inc. they have a rather chaotic yet upbeat style. which their fans swoon over Bard's Riot are as follows: * Juliet Lynn * Fuuka "Choca" Ito * Emalia Purosse * Hoshi Rei * Hazel Jones with their manager, Phyll Kagen to ensure everything runs smooth. they are in the contest in order to win for the agency the grand price in the BoB Backstory The story starts out with each of the girls being seperate.... Hazel, a successful and famous DJs seek ways to elevate her fame even more. thus she seeks hosting through Sky-Beat Inc... and talks with it over the agent Phyll Kagen... at the same time. Emalia, a member of Rose's gang tries to take the ring from Ayan and gets beaten harshly over it. but fails misrably to loot it... both Rose and Emalia tell what did they get from their loot. As she heads home Emalia overthinks about Ayan, she realises she is not normal. but doesn't make a difference between a spirit and an actual demon... she decides to take another route. the conversations between Hazel and Phyll continue, as Emalia decides to target High hills as Raid, She tackles Hoshi and tries to take her phone. but it failed inevitably. Fuuka that passed by thought she was trying to have a phone call so she offered her own, Hoshi showed the way out to Emalia. as Fuuka is allowed to be in the gate to meet Hoshi... Due to Fuuka's gesture, Emalia feels confused, and questions her deeds... why is she doing it? at the same time. Hoshi gets a message from Phyll. the agent that managed in the past the Idol group Blooming days, and sets a meeting, Hoshi agrees and reaches in time to the agency, meeting up with Phyll and Hazel. the two makes acquitenances and realises that Phyll wants to make a band... in the same time, Fuuka wonders where's Hoshi. but realises she has gone early today, she shrugged and headed home, as she saw Blooming days has made a new vid... Out of curiousity, she decided to try it out and vid it. not a long time passes, and she gets an Email from Phyll inviting her to perform. Fuuka gets excited and rides directly to the place. worried yet excited. as she approaches the place, Hazel is shocked. as Fuuka is her senior... Phyll introduces the others, and accidentally spills off a detail Hoshi DIDN'T want to reveal, causing Fuuka to glomp her. Phyll pulls Fuuka away from Hoshi as the trio think who else could be hired. Fuuka recalls that Emalia plays a bass due to her backpack. and tries to invite her to the band, but Emalia kindly refuses, in excuse that she might be late, after school Fuuka notifies the others that she didn't succeed recruiting the bassist, a small argument rises between Hoshi and Hazel. but Fuuka immediately rushes to defend Hoshi... she mentions she wants to try again and hire Emalia. Phyll stops her. Fuuka mentions also that she wants to be called "Choca". the rest try to understand her reasoning, and she explains, Phyll recalls why did he stop Fuuka from trying and hiring again, calling two staff girls, Tea and Ying-Yue. Hoshi and the girls have some memories and Hazel greets them with respect. Phyll introduces the girls to the staff members. a practice begins. As our guitarist girl heads home the next day from school, she notices Emalia again, but this time she talks with a funky looking girl with black hair. she stops to eavesdrop, and realises that the two are gang members, Emalia admits to the funky girl her plan failed, a discussion rises and the funky girl orders Emalia to quit music... Emalia refused. and due to it. she is kicked from the gang. Emalia, devastated from the news, headed home and cried.... as her mother notified her Juliet came in, the two had a small chatter, in which Emalia had to lie why her eyes are red and swollen. The two practices for a few hours, until she leaves. and Emalia overthinks of the past event... deciding to find the kind blonde haired girl that offered her to join, heading out for a stroll. at the same time, Hoshi and Fuuka conversate. with mainly Fuuka trying to figure about blooming days. Hoshi spots Emalia staring at them. and an argument rises... there's truce quite quickly thanks to Emalia's wit... Phyll notifies that Tea is sick. and Emalia comes in. as the trio get in. Hazel and Emalia conversate for a bit. knowing everything from Fuuka and hoshi... Emalia explained she got kicked from the gang anyway. and there's no way she returns to steal. Hazel accepts the statement. still suspicious... Phyll sorts the mess, and asks emalia to demonstrate her skill. she does and impresses everyone, the practice begins. but in the middle, Emalia excuses herself to go to some "personal matters".... as Hazel heads home, she sees Emalia walking toward the manor. she stops her ride and confronts Emalia, over the "personal matter".. Emalia tries to resist and evade, but as she sees the tall girl is serious, she reveals that she is a far cousin of the Lynn Family. Hazel is surprised, but asks for a proof. Emalia shows some family photos of the family... Hazel realises the authentic look of the image. and realises they ARE very similar looking. Hazel decides to help her up, Apologizing for her false assumption and orders a taxi for her. and goes to a ride with her for an errand. Now it's Emalia's turn to question how she knows the Lynn family. as Hazel admitted in the conversation that she knows the Lynn family. Hazel explained that Edmund Lynn helped Hazel's father when the two were younger. and tells the story. Emalia explains also why she and Juliet are so close. and Hazel also promises not to ruin Emalia's Image. Emalia enters the manor, nervous that she's late. but realises she's really early. and heads with an escort to Juliet's room. Juliet notices Emalia and questions her about the shirt. Emalia explains about Bard's riot. and even invites her to the band. Juliet gets a little nervous but Emalia calms her down. the two practices. and a few hours later depart. The next day, Rose, the funky haired girl, gave one last warning before being targeted. Emalia explains that people can change. but Rose stands firm, After school. the girls meet up, and Emalia comes in a good mood to the practice. explaining the weird request of coming half an hour earlier, they realise that Emalia manage to make an appointment with Juliet in order to join the band. the 5 go to the lynn manor, and are greeted by Etain, Juliet's personal maid with guidance from Etain, the girls come into Juliet's room, and she is positively impressed by the idea, and are later going for a dinner in the family. Juliet decides she goes for it. and joins the band. after the meal. they head back to Juliet's room in order to have a brainstorm over what style should they do. they settle on Pop-rock. and realise that Juliet is a genius in such matters. and then the 5 decide on a name.... after analysing themselves and following the agency's word Bard they realise the name Bard's Havoc suit them, they head for a practice, after which Emalia gets back, and she gets a notice she crossed again Rose's line. the next day, a hellish day passes on Emalia, with one of the girls trying to lethally harm Emalia, Ayan sees it and saves her from the attacking girl. she reports it to the council which calls on Rose for a court run for violating a critical rule of the school. the court begins, and Ayan is pretty quickly whittled out, being replaced by Rhyne, that handles the situation on it's best. Emalia is saved, and Rose is forced to cancel her deeds or risk expel. Rose swears to revenge. Emalia reaches the agency drained. she explains what happend, and the girls don't wait for an action from Rose. Hazel and Juliet figured that she has her own band. and decided to use it against her, Hoshi invites Rose for a mirrored joint concert. at Silver bullet's studio, the girls analyse what is "Pop rock". and two weeks later, the concert happens. the two argue, but Hazel manages to settle everything down. the two bands split. the girls get ready, and the girls comment on the outfits, the staff reminds them that the gig is in one minute. the girls get ready. the battle commerces. and Silver bullet lose to Bards Havoc. Rose swears not to hurt Emalia anymore. in the meanwhile, Phyll registers Bards Havoc to the BoB, and the girls are excited. trusting in their skills.